


Поэма

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двалин читает Торину поэму на синдарине.<br/>Таймлайн из фильма, Эребор до нападения Смауга, Двалин и Торин - подростки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поэма

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Hobbit Fest.  
> Двалин чуть младше Торина, Балин на пять лет старше. Их отец Фундин - учитель Торина.

Младший Фундинул постучал кулаком в дверь.

\- Торин, ты чего там застрял? Договаривались же, о восьмом часе. Спишь?

Приятель открыл ему.

\- Обожди немного. Мне ещё три строчки нужно выучить. А то вечером батя твой взгреет.

\- А-а, ну валяй, - Двалин отодвинул его, протопал в комнату, устроился на полу под световодом. - Обожду.

Батя Двалина и Балина - Фундин сын Фарина, троюродный дядька и наставник принцев, - шутить не любил. Задал выучить, так уж спросит.

-  _Tinu dîn bannas an dúath..._  - неуверенно произнёс Торин. С мученическим выражением лица взглянул в свиток. Ругнулся. -  _Tinu bîn dannas na duaith.._. М-махал!

\- Не, про Махала там точно нету, - сказал Двалин, который слушал, как Торин борется с заковыристой эльфийской речью, и изо всех сил старался не ржать.

\- Ты откуда знаешь?

\- Да уж знаю.

\- Можно подумать, ты в синдарине что-то понимаешь.

\- Да уж получше некоторых...

\- Забьёмся?

\- Забьёмся. Что ставишь?

\- Кто первый выучит этот долбаный стих, влепит другому десять щелбанов.

Двалин задумался.

\- Схлыздил? - толкнул его в плечо Торин.

\- Я-то? Думаю, не мала ли ставка.

\- Споришь или схлыздил?

\- А, чтоб тебя. Спорю.

Они возложили сцепленные руки на обух двалинова топора, повторили, о чём спор. 

Потом Двалин бесцеремонно выхватил у Торина свиток со стихотворением. Пробежал глазами. Вернул обратно. И вслух, с выражением, произнёс:

-  _Гил-Галад аран эдэленн, и телегайн линнар о тен, и ар ведуй дор вайн а лайн мин эрид ар и аэарон._  Хватит с тебя?

\- Там ещё есть.

\- Ещё? Ну ладно. Проверяй. _Мегил дин анд, эхтель дин лэг, тол хиол дин палан-дирнен, ин гил эрнедиайд менел, тирнен бо танд гелебрен дин._

\- Охренеть. А дальше?

-  _Да фалан-онур ио ананд, у-бен иста хад и дорта, тину дин даннас на дуат ми Вордор, и нор-и-мерхайнт._  Конец. 

Торин, который безнадёжно застрял на "тину дин даннас", да и в "и арведуй дор вайн а лайн" изрядно путался, сейчас только моргал.

\- Откуда?

\- Подставляй лоб, королевич, - засмеялся Двалин.

\- Ладно, но откуда?

Двалин отсчитал ему десяток щелбанов, прежде чем сознаться, откуда знает стихи.

\- Тебе ведь мой отец задал это учить?

\- Ну.

\- Ну. Думаешь, мне он этот арведуй в башку не вколачивал?

\- Тебе-то зачем? - изумился Торин.

\- Синдарин - язык договоров меж государствами и старинных летописей, - наставительно сказал Двалин, цитируя, несомненно, Фундина. - Батя считает, мы с Балином должны на нём болтать не хуже эльфов. Можно при случае за умного сойти. А если рожей не светить, что всё понимаешь, то и много любопытного услышать. Про Гил-Галада стих ничего так, легко учится, слова полезные. Королевство, меч, копьё, щит. Не муть какая-нибудь про звёздочки.

\- Ты и другие знаешь?

\- Ну.

\- Зачти чего-нибудь, - велел принц.

\- Я тебе что, менестрель? - Двалин насупился, потом приставил палец ко лбу и важно произнёс. -  _Тилио тилио дину нин, истон ман и энет лин._

\- А, эту я знаю. "Мерцай, мерцай, моя звезда, не знаю, как назвать тебя". А ещё?

-  _Линно ай! На вет аур анин буйгад, и вав 'ерн и буига дад! А нен уруй над арод, доллост у-линната_ , - проникновенно прочитал Двалин. Ударения он ставил как попало, лишь бы звучало веселее, и батя бы его за такую поэтическую вольность точно выпорол, а услышь эльфы или даже Балин - ухохотались бы вусмерть. Но покрасоваться перед приятелем - сошло.

\- "В конце дня споём про баню, что смывает грязь. Горячая вода, э-э, достойна. Дурак, кто о ней не поёт", - перевёл Торин не слишком уверенно. - У эльфов есть песни про баню?

\- А то. Не сам я же её сочинил. Учи свои три строчки, да пойдём, пока Гротви со стражи не сменился. А то бери свиток, там и доучишь.

 

Разумеется, благое намерение совместить эльфийскую поэзию и исследования заброшенного штрека в южном горизонте вылилось только в бесславную утрату свитка.

\- Как хочешь, а дальше я не полезу, - твёрдо сказал Двалин. - Всё равно тут не видно ни хрена.

\- Давай за факелами сходим.

\- Слышу я речи разумные мужа достойного, - проворчал Двалин. - И за верёвкой подлиннее. И за крючьями.

Они спустили в провал факел на верёвке и убедились, что внизу обширное пространство, куда быстро не слезть и, того хуже, не вылезть.

\- Свиток мы, похоже, продолбали, - сказал Торин уныло.

\- Не мы, а ты. Меня не впутывай.

\- Хрен с тобой, не буду, - согласился Торин. - Двоим огребать никакого смысла.

Двалин посопел, оценивая такое благородство.

\- Ладно уж. Скажешь, в покоях забыл, сегодня авось не погонят за ним, а завтра спустимся и найдём.

\- А сегодня? Я ж недоучил.

\- Успеешь ещё выучить, - сказал Двалин. - Я-то помню. Повторяй.  _Да фалан-онур ио ананд, на вет аур анин буйгад._

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные в тексте стихи на синдарине:  
> http://www.realelvish.net/ilant.php  
> http://valarguild.org/varda/Tolkien/encyc/lang/tranS/translationS/TwinkleTrans.htm  
> http://www.realelvish.net/ilirpuigad.php


End file.
